Favores
by Jullytta
Summary: - Ah, Nico. Por favor. - Nico apenas balançou a cabeça - Negativo.    One-shot.


**Olá. Bem... Eu não gostei muito dessa fanfic. Ela ficou meio enrolada, sei lá. Confusa. Prolixa. Como quase tudo que eu escrevo. Peço desculpas por isso. De resto, aí está. Espero que gostem. Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, vou demorar a postar na minha fanfic "InCapaz de Amar". Estou esperando meu computador voltar do conserto. Espero que não demore muito.**

_**ATENÇÃO: Esta fanfiction contém spoilers do livro Percy Jackson e o Último Olimpiano. Se você não terminou de ler o livro ainda e não quer saber parte do final sem querer, não te aconselho a ler. Para todos os outros, boa leitura.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: - Ah, Nico. Por favor. - Nico apenas balançou a cabeça - Negativo. || One-shot.**_

Favores

- Ah, Nico. - chorou ela pela centésima vez - Por favor.

Seus redondos olhos verdes pareceram maiores e sua voz, mais suave. Mas Nico apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Negativo.

- Ahwwn. - ela gemeu - Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor! Só por um dia, di Angelo! Eu juro!

Nico olhou-a por cima dos ombros. _Mas que droga_, pensou. Ela era tão fofa. E essa carinha de cachorro sem dono...

- Eu já disse que não, Rachel.

- Por que não? - Rachel perguntou com voz chorosa - Por acaso você está com medo de Apolo ou algo assim? Porque você sabe, é só fingimento, e Apolo não vai brigar com você por isso.

_Antes eu tivesse medo de Apolo_, pensou ele, e riu consigo mesmo. Rachel olhou-o confusa. Ela era adorável confusa. E irritada também. E Nico sabia que dentro de alguns instantes, Rachel estaria soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Está rindo de quê? - ela perguntou, furiosa.

- Nada. - ele respondeu rápido, mas ainda sorria.

- Por acaso você acha engraçado a minha situação? Pois saiba que não é _nada_ divertido ter que ficar aturando aqueles palermas todo santo dia! Quer fazer o favor de me ajudar?

Ah, e como ele queria. O pequeno Nico dentro dele gritava: _Ande, faça isso! Por favor, faça isso!_ Mas o grande Nico que comandava a situação sabia que era muito perigoso tentar ajudar Rachel. Ele não podia se arriscar daquela forma. É lógico que ele também não gostava do que o pai dela estava fazendo com ela - muito porque causava-lhe ciúmes - mas não podia ajudar. Não mesmo.

- Eu não posso, Rach. - disse por fim, tirando o sorriso do rosto.

- Por que não? Eu já disse que é só fingimento. Apolo não vai brigar. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada. Só um dia e só. A gente almoça com os meus pais e fica um tempinho na casa deles, e pronto. Fim do problema!

E quem dera que fosse tão simples assim. Nico não conseguia achar uma maneira de explicar a Rachel o porquê dele não poder ajudá-la. Tudo isso havia começado quando Rachel fizera seus vinte e cinco anos. O pai dela, o Sr. Dare, começou a ficar realmente encucado com o fato da filha não sair com nenhum rapaz. Rachel tentou explicar ao pai que não estava interessada em ninguém - porque não podia falar a verdade sobre o Oráculo não poder namorar - mas o Sr. Dare insistiu que ela precisava conhecer pretendentes. Por causa disso, começaram a surgir milhares de partidos na vida de Rachel: moços ricos e esnobes que seu pai lhe apresentava procurando algum resultado. O único resultado surtido era a irritação da mulher. Ela odiava todos aqueles mauricinhos interessados no dinheiro de seu pai, e tentava de todo modo se livrar deles.

A última ideia anti-mauricinhos de Rachel fora arranjar algum namorado falso para convencer seu pai de que ela já estava compromissada. E quem diabos ela escolhera para representar o papel? Ele, logo ele. Nico sabia que só fora escolhido porque Annabeth era muito ciumenta para deixar Percy namorar outra garota, mesmo que fosse de mentira. Mas mesmo assim, Nico não podia assumir aquele papel. Não que ele não gostasse de Rachel e não quisesse ajudá-la. Pelo contrário, pelo maldito do contrário. Nico tinha uma grande queda por Rachel desde, talvez, seus treze ou quatorze anos. Ela fora a primeira garota pela qual ele se interessara, e apesar de ter tido relacionamentos com outras - quase todos, fracassados - Nico ainda sentia algo forte por ela. E esse algo era o que o preocupava. E se, no meio da encenação, Nico perdesse o controle? E se ele acabasse agarrando ela? Ou pior, e se ele admitir que gosta dela? Ou falar algo que o deixe envergonhado depois, ou que o denuncie? Eram muitos "e se" e "ou"s e Nico não podia arriscar.

Mas ali, olhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes gigantes, Nico começava a fraquejar. Que os deuses ouvissem sua prece e fizessem ela parar de pedir.

- E então, Nico? É tão fácil! Só por um dia! Vamos!

_É, Nico_, disse a vozinha dentro dele, _diversão por um só dia! Você vai poder experimentá-la! Você vai poder tocar nela e nem ser punido por isso! Ande logo... diga que sim._

- Não conhece ninguém mais para fazer isso? - ele perguntou, ignorando a voz.

Rachel sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não tenho muitos amigos homens. - respondeu a ruiva - E aliás, não confio neles. Por favor, Garoto dos Mortos. Você pode fazer isso.

_Você pode!_, o míni-Nico disse, feliz, _Você consegue, Nico! E qual o problema se você perder o controle? Vai parecer tudo parte do plano. Nem Rachel nem o Sr. Dare vão suspeitar!_ Nico tentou afastar esses pensamentos, mas eles pareciam cada vez mais altos. _Ora puxa, nem parece que você está afim dela a sete anos. Fale sim, sim, SIM!_

- Está bem, eu faço. - Nico suspirou - Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- É sério? - Rachel quase gritou, e Nico assentiu - Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! - ela jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Nico abraçou-a de volta, sem graça.

- Hmm... e você acha que seu pai vai engolir essa história?

- Bem, sobre o namorado, sim. - Rachel tirou a cabeça do pescoço de Nico e o encarou - Ele não vai achar você o cara certo, e vai falar até a língua cair sobre o quanto eu devo estar maluca, que você parece um emo ou um punk ou algo assim. Mas ele vai acreditar. E talvez pare com os mauricinhos.

- E você não parou para pensar que talvez ele queira ainda mais te apresentar novos caras? Porque ao que parece, eu sou um emo-punk assassino de quem ele precisa manter a filha longe!

Rachel pensou por alguns segundos. Em seguida, seu rosto se iluminou com um ideia. Nico quase que instantaneamente pensou: _aí vem coisa. E coisa ruim, muito ruim..._

- E se você _não_ parecer um emo-punk? - ela perguntou com um sorriso - E se você _for_ o cara certo?

_Essa não, essa não, essa não._ - Você não está querendo que eu...

- Finja ser um mauricinho rico? - Rachel completou, sorrindo.

- Ah não, Rachel! Esqueça!

- Por favor, Nico! Você mesmo disse, meu pai não vai querer um emo-punk como genro! Ah, Nico, nem é tão difícil assim!

- Rachel, eu _não_ sou rico! Você nunca vai conseguir convencer seu pai do contrário! Por que você não procura um cara que já seja rico e esnobe, e aí você combina tudo com ele e ponto final. Eu não!

Ela torceu o nariz e mordeu os lábios. Nico a estudou por um momento, mas Rachel parecia estar refletindo sobre alguma coisa. Por fim, disse:

- É que eu sempre digo ao meu pai que não me interesso por nenhum homem... - começou, baixinho - Então ele não acreditaria se eu trouxesse alguém de repente e dissesse: _Hey, estamos apaixonados!_

- E onde é que eu entro nisso? - Nico cruzou os braços.

- Acontece que... hm... - Nico pôde jurar que viu um pouco de rubor nas bochechas de Rachel enquanto ela falava - Eu meio que... Falo bastante de você para minha família.

O queixo de Nico caiu. Ele ficou encarando Rachel esperando que ela risse e dissesse que aquilo era uma brincadeira. Ela não o fez. A forma como Rachel o encarava dizia claramente que ela não estava mentindo. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas pareceu difícil pensar no quê.

- Bem... - disse Rachel embaraçada - Eu imaginei que ninguém fosse estranhar se eu apresentasse _você_.

As palavras passaram por ele como uma descarga elétrica, e quando ele deu por si, já tinha dito:

- Tudo bem, eu faço.

Um sorriso se iluminou no rosto de Rachel, mas dessa vez ela não o abraçou.

- Obrigada, di Angelo. Eu vou te ajudar com o figurino e com o que você deve ou não dizer. Acredite, vai ser fácil. - ela sorriu. O estômago de Nico revirou. Ele queria poder dizer o mesmo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

- Relaxe, Nico, eles vão gostar de você. - Rachel sorriu para ele, e abaixou o tom de voz para que o motorista não ouvisse as próximas palavras - Você se lembra do que você tem que falar?

- Meu pai é dono de uma rede de hotéis em Los Angeles. - respondeu Nico no mesmo tom que Rachel - Eu estou estagiando com ele.

- Isso. - ela sorriu de novo com carinho, e por um momento Nico sentiu-se triste daquilo ser só encenação - Desculpe, mas foi isso que eu disse aos meus pais quando eles me perguntaram sobre o seu pai. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

- Tudo bem. - Nico sorriu de volta e lançou um rápido olhar ao motorista antes de continuar - É uma forma otimista de ver o trabalho dele.

Rachel riu, e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, corando depois e rindo mais. Nico sentiu seu rosto ficar quente também, e soube que dali para a frente as coisas só iam ficar cada vez mais... estranhas. O motorista espiou-os pelo espelho e riu baixinho, murmurando algo como _"jovens..."_ e voltando a prestar atenção no caminho. Não demorou muito para que eles estivessem no estacionamento da casa dos Dare.

Nico não devia se impressionar com as posses do pai de ninguém, já que seu pai era dono de todo um Mundo Inferior e tinha um palácio grande e luxuoso. Mas a casa dos Dare era enorme e intimidadora. Nico estremeceu ao pensar no momento em que teria que falar com o pai de Rachel. Algo lhe dizia que aquele homem _nunca, nunca gostaria dele_, mesmo sem nem menos conhecê-lo.

Rachel desceu do carro, seguida de perto de Nico. Ela sorriu ao motorista e virou-se para seu acompanhante com um meio sorriso.

- Está pronto, Garoto dos Mortos? - ela sussurrou para ele.

Ele queria com todo o seu ser dizer não. Mas assentiu com a cabeça. Rachel pareceu ter percebido sua insegurança e pegou sua mão, arrastando o junto com ela para a frente da casa. A porta já estava aberta, mesmo porquê os Dare os estavam esperando, e quando os dois chegaram à sala, Nico correu rapidamente os olhos pelo lugar. Porém, não conseguiu se prender a nenhum dos detalhes - para ele, a casa parecia só mais uma daquelas mansões que vemos em filmes. Seus olhos haviam se fixado no homem sentado em uma grande poltrona. Ao vê-los, o Sr. Dare levantou-se, e sua mulher - sentada em um sofá por ali perto - o seguiu.

- Papai, este é o rapaz do qual lhe falei, Nico di Angelo. Nico... - Rachel lançou um olhar nervoso para Nico - Este é meu pai.

Os olhos do Sr. Dare desceram para os dedos entrelaçados de Nico e Rachel quando estendeu a mão para o garoto. Nico não pôde deixar de encarar um pouco o Sr. Dare, com seu terno preto e seu olhar superior. Os cabelos grisalhos não causavam um sentimento de velhice, e sim de grande experiência. Ele assustava. Nico tirou sua mão da de Rachel para apertar a mão do pai dela.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Dare. - disse ele, tentando fazer sua voz soar um pouco mais firme. Eles soltaram as mãos, e o Sr. Dare continuou encarando Nico com aquele olhar avaliador.

- Esta é Vallerie, minha esposa. - falou o homem por fim, e a Sra. Dare esticou a mão para Nico. Ele a apertou gentilmente.

- Prazer. - disse ela com um sorriso falso. Nico sorriu de volta, nervoso. Assim que sua mão estava livre novamente, Rachel a pegou. Ele olhou para ela com o rabo dos olhos, e ela sorriu levemente.

- Então, o que temos para o almoço? - perguntou sorrindo. Sr. e Sra. Dare trocaram um olhar confuso, mas não comentaram nada.

- Queiram me acompanhar. - disse o Sr. Dare, e ele e a mulher seguiram por um corredor à direita. Nico e Rachel seguiram-nos a uma certa distância. Nico puxou Rachel para mais perto e murmurou:

- O que eu faço?

Rachel riu docemente, e Nico a encarou confuso - Não se preocupe. - disse por fim - Vou te dar cobertura.

Chegaram finalmente à uma bela sala de jantar espaçosa com paredes que pareciam ser de camurça vermelha. O Sr. Dare sentou-se na cabiceira da mesa em uma bela cadeira, a única que possuia braços, e a Sra. Dare sentou ao seu lado ainda com aquele falso sorriso. Rachel sentou-se do outro lado do pai e fez com a cabeça para que Nico sentasse ao seu lado. Ele não se opôs. Nico sentou-se na cadeira do lado esquerdo de Rachel e a mão dela escorregou para a dele, apertando-a. Nico nunca tinha segurado a mão de Rachel tantas vezes assim no dia.

- Então, Senhor di Angelo, Rachel nos falou bastante de você, porém ainda sinto-me como se soubesse muito pouco. Onde mesmo você mora?

- Moro em um apartamento aqui em Nova York. - respondeu Nico, rápido demais.

- Sozinho?

- Sim.

- E você está trabalhando atualmente? - continuou o Sr. Dare.

- Bem, eu pretendo seguir os passos do meu pai. - Nico não sentiu-se nada bem falando aquilo. Seguir os passos de seu pai, ao pé da letra, seria se tornar o Rei dos Mortos. Não era lá um futuro adorável - Quero dizer, eu costumo ajudá-lo no trabalho.

- E no que seu pai trabalha?

Nico tinha certeza de que Rachel já havia falado sobre isso com o pai. Olhou furtivamente para ela, e Rachel acenou-lhe com a cabeça, como se dissesse: _Vai lá_. Tentou sorrir um sorriso confiante para o Sr. Dare enquanto respondia:

- Meu pai tem uma rede de hotéis em Los Angeles.

- E como é que você o ajuda, estando em Nova York? - perguntou o Sr. Dare, e o sorriso de Nico quebrou. Boa pergunta. Ele devia ter pensado nisso. Antes que Nico pudesse bolar uma desculpa, porém, Rachel se intrometeu.

- O pai de Nico está pensando em aumentar a rede de hotéis, e Nico é o contato dele aqui em Nova York. - disse ela, enroscando os cabelos com os dedos.

- Então você é um representante?

- E gerencio algumas coisas, como o transporte. - completou Nico. O que era quase verdade. Muitas vezes, Hades lhe pedia para ir buscar uma ou duas almas mortais que se recusavam a ir para o Mundo Inferior.

Nesse momento, dois empregados chegaram com a comida. Eles serviram primeiro o Sr. Dare, depois a Nico e Rachel, e por último a Sra. Dare, que lhes sorriu aqueles sorrisos de comercial de produto de beleza. Então foram embora, e Nico ficou na dúvida se deveria ou não começar a comer imediatamente. Ele olhou para Rachel, e ela estava com um garfo na mão fitando o seu prato mas, como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando, fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele então deu uma garfada em seu arroz.

Após alguns minutos almoçando em silêncio, Nico sentiu a mão de Rachel tocar levemente seus joelhos. Ele olhou para ela, e ela piscou para ele. Era o sinal. Estava na hora de Nico falar.

- ... Senhor Dare? - chamou ele, forçando sua voz para que ela parecesse mais firme.

- Sim? - foi tudo o que o pai de Rachel lhe respondeu.

- Eu imagino que o senhor sabe o porquê de eu estar aqui...

- Sim, eu suponho que sim.

- Então... - Nico enguliu um pouco de saliva antes de continuar - O senhor me daria permissão para namorar sua filha?

O Sr. Dare não tirou os olhos do prato de comida e nem tampouco mudou sua expressão ao responder.

- Ainda preciso conhecer você. - ele disse, juntando um pouco de comida no garfo - Antes de vocês irem embora, eu respondo.

E levou a comida à boca. A Sra. Dare, até então calada, dirigiu-se a Nico.

- A quanto tempo você conhece a Rachel, mesmo?

Nico sorriu. - Desde quando ela tinha 15 anos.

- E você tem quantos?

O sorriso de Nico desapareceu. _Ah não._ Os pais de Rachel pareciam daqueles que tinha problemas com garotos mais novos. Daqueles que achavam que um cara mais novo era sempre menos capaz. Eles prefeririam um cara com mais experiência, quem sabe, 28 ou 30 anos. Se fosse contar de verdade quantos anos tinha, Nico teria passado à muito dos 70. Mas não era o que parecia.

- Tenho... 21. - ele disse um pouco mais baixo do que o tom normal.

- Oh. - Sra. Dare fingiu surpresa - Nossa Rachel já fez 25... você é mesmo novo!

Sr. Dare pareceu concordar em seus pensamentos, mas não abriu a boca para falar nada. Sra. Dare continuou:

- E como foi que você se interessou por Rachel?

- Mãe! - Rachel a repreendeu. Aquela era uma pergunta muito inconveniente, e Nico não estaria pronto para respondê-la. Apesar de estar nervoso, porém, ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Bem, eu acho que Rachel é o tipo de garota que chama a sua atenção de um jeito ou de outro.

Os três Dare trocaram olhares. Rachel, porém, sorriu para Nico. Ela se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e antes de se afastar, murmurou: _"Bom trabalho"_. Nico sorriu de volta. Depois disso, um silêncio estranho pairou na sala enquanto os garfos raspavam o fim dos pratos. Os empregados trouxeram sobremesas e levaram os pratos embora. Quando Nico estava quase no fim de sua torta de limão, o Sr. Dare disse:

- Você não nos falou sobre a faculdade que você está cursando.

_Ops._ Nico olhou para Rachel procurando ajuda. Ela sorriu.

- Fale, Nico.

Ele tentou ao máximo se comunicar por telepatia com ela. _"A verdade?"_ tentou perguntar com um olhar. Nico não sabia se Rachel havia ou não entendido, mas ela sorriu e fez que sim.

- Eu, bem... Estou fazendo engenharia mecânica.

A Sra. Dare lançou um olhar ansioso para o Sr. Dare, mas ele não modificou sua expressão.

- Você não falou o nome do seu pai, também.

_E agora?_ Nico virou-se para Rachel. Ela fez o mesmo aceno com a cabeça, e Nico não soube o que responder.

- Bem, ele... o nome dele... - Nico pensou um pouco - H. A. de S., é como costumam chamá-lo.

O Sr. Dare encarou Nico por mais alguns intantes enquanto os empregados tiravam a mesa e, após todos os pratos terem sido levados, perguntou:

- Vocês dois. Acham mesmo que podem me enganar?

Nico e Rachel trocaram um olhar assustado.

- Eu já tinha percebido o truquezinho à muito tempo. - afirmou um Sr. Dare orgulhoso - Achavam mesmo que poderiam enganar alguém como eu?

- Pai... Eu posso explicar... - Rachel começou.

- Rachel! Será que você se esqueceu que você já havia falado nesse rapaz antes? Vocês já podem parar de fingir, eu sei que ele não é da classe alta.

Rachel e Nico se entreolharam novamente, e dessa vez, sorriram. _Ufa._ Era só isso. Eles já estavam achando que o Sr. Dare tinha percebido que o namoro era uma farsa. Que Nico não era da classe alta, bem, os dois sabiam que era verdade e mentira ao mesmo tempo. O que poderia ser mais alto do que um semi-deus filho de um dos três grandes? Porém, para os padrões da sociedade capitalista, um rapaz que morava sozinho em um apartamento pequeno em Nova York não era considerado com um alto membro da sociedade.

Então o alívio na expressão dos dois foi embora. Eles continuavam em maus lençóis. Aquele tom de voz que o Sr. Dare utilizara só podia significar uma coisa: a resposta para o "pedido de namoro" de Nico seria um belo não. E isso faria a missão toda ir abaixo. Nico pensou no que falar, e de repente, sentiu que havia algo certo a dizer. É bem verdade que ele estaria se arriscando e muito, mas ei, se ele conseguisse, a missão estaria concluída e Rachel, eternamente grata.

- Sr. Dare. - chamou Nico, sua voz pela primeira vez soou natural e firme. - Eu sei que eu não sou de uma família rica ou influente... E sei que eu devo parecer imaturo e inadequado para a sua filha... - ele virou-se para Rachel, e sorriu. _Espero que você não fique brava comigo,_ pensou, virando-se novamente para o Sr. Dare - Mas o caso é que eu, mais do que qualquer outro, _amo _a sua filha. Eu amo a sua filha desde que eu tinha menos de quinze anos. Amo todas as coisas que você nem sabe sobre ela. E por isso, vou estar sempre ao lado dela para protegê-la, sendo ela minha namorada ou minha amiga.

Nico olhou os lados, temendo a reação de cada um dos três Dare à sua frente. A Sra. Dare havia levado uma das mãos à boca, e poderia passar por uma grande atriz de Hollywood. O Sr. Dare havia levantado as sombrancelhas, talvez impressionado com o atrevimento de Nico em dizer que ele não conhecia a própria filha. Então, Nico olhou para Rachel. E até mesmo ela parecia emocionada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e Nico teve a impressão de que estava úmidos. Ela o encarava com os olhos opacos. Por fim, o Sr. Dare pigarreou.

Isso acordou Rachel. Em um momento, ela e Nico estavam sentados em duas cadeiras uma ao lado da outra. No segundo momento, tudo que Nico pôde processar foi que Rachel estava em cima dele, abraçando-o com uma força sobrenatural. Ele a abraçou de volta, olhando por cima de seu ombro para seu pai. O Sr. Dare pigarreou mais uma vez, mas Rachel não pareceu ligar. Ela apenas afastou o rosto do pescoço de Nico e suficiente para lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha e sorrir-lhe. O Sr. Dare pigarreou uma terceira vez, e Rachel voltou ao seu lugar.

- Bom... - aparentemente, custava ao Sr. Dare proferir aquelas palavras - Considerando essa pequena cena que acabamos de testemunhar...

- Acho que podemos te dar uma chance com nossa filha. - completou a Sra. Dare, uma vez que o Sr. Dare não parecia sequer capaz de dizer aquilo.

- É sério? - Nico fitou o Sr. Dare, esperand uma confirmação.

- Sim. Ou melhor, é bom você saber que, se faltar com sua palavra e desrespeitar nossa filhinha, estará em sérios apuros. - o Sr. Dare se levantou, e a esposa o seguiu - Mas sim, vocês têm permissão.

Nico não pôde conter um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Ele olhou de relance para Rachel, e viu que ela também tinha a mesma expressão. _Sucesso_. A missão fora completada com sucesso.

- Obrigado, senhor. - murmurou Nico.

- Se vocês dois puderem me dar licensa, eu tenho alguns assuntos a resolver por agora. - os dois assentiram, e o Sr. Dare lançou um olhar ameaçador para Nico - Não se esqueça, se eu voltar atrás com a decisão, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

E ele saiu.

- Eu também tenho que ir. Se quiserem ficar mais um pouco, pedirei para...

- Não, mamãe. - Raquel sorriu - Acho que já está bom por hoje.

A Sra. Dare assentiu e saiu. Nico e Rachel estavam agora sozinhos diante da sala de jantar, e um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles. Então, os dois seguiram de volta para o mesmo carro que os levara, e o motorista apressou-se em perguntar para onde iam.

- Te deixamos em casa primeiro. - disse Nico, evitando olhar muito para Rachel. Agora que a sensação de sucesso havia cessado, ele estava realmente envergonhado de ter dito aquilo na frente dela.

Rachel só fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois embarcaram em direção ao apartamento de Rachel. Durante todo o trajeto, Nico olhou-a quatro ou cinco vezes, e quando seus olhares se encontravam, ele desviava o seu rapidamente. Ele pôde jurar ter visto Rachel rir numa destas vezes. Quando finalmente chegaram à casa de Rachel, ela sorriu convidativamente.

- Não quer subir? Ainda está cedo...

- Rachel... - Nico começou, pensando em argumentar. Rachel lançou-lhe aquele olhar de súplica a que ele não conseguia negar coisa alguma - Está bem. Só um pouco.

Até chegarem ao apartamento, Nico e Rachel permaneceram em silêncio. Porém, ao abrir a porta e encontrar seu tão querido lar, Rachel sentiu-se muito mais confortável, e lançou-se no sofá, cansada. Nico a seguiu e sentou-se ao lado de sua cabeça no sofá.

- Nós conseguimos. - Rachel disse ao fechar os olhos e sorrir - Nos livramos dos mauricinhos.

Nico deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

- É... - e calou-se. Rachel sentou-se no sofá e o encarou por alguns momentos. Nico já estava começando a sentir seu rosto esquentar quando ela chamou:

- Nico?

- Sim? - ele respondeu, e Rachel remexeu-se no sofá para estar de frente para ele.

- Sabe... aquilo que você disse para o meu pai... Foi... bem... Incrível. - ela disse, levemente corada - Quero dizer, até eu... Até eu me emocionei, e olha que eu sabia que era mentira.

Nico sentiu um impulso de desmentí-la. De segurá-la pelos ombros e dizer que tinha sido sincero naquela hora. Que aquilo tudo era verdade. Mas alguma coisa dentro dele gritava que era errado. _Ela é o Oráculo, Nico, _disse sua consciência.

- Bem, eu realmente me preocupo muito com você. - ele disse. Oras, ele não precisava dizer a verdade, não é? Mas também não precisava pagar uma de coração de pedra. Era só dizer que era um grande amigo. Isso.

- Ah... - Rachel pareceu decepcionada - Sim, eu também.

Eles caíram em um novo silêncio, e Rachel mexia impacientemente com os pés enquanto olhava para a parede. Finalmente, ela suspirou.

- Quer ver tv? - perguntou.

Nico assentiu. Rachel pegou o controle na mesa de centro e ligou a televisão, sentando-se de novo do lado de Nico. Ela mudava rapidamente de canal. Animal Channel. National Geografic. History Channel. _Não, não, não_. Murmurava ela. Tele Cine. Ela parou em algum filme qualquer e suspirou.

- Nada! Incrível como a cada dia a programação parece mais escassa!

- Que filme é esse? - Nico perguntou, observando a tela sem muita atenção.

- Eu sei lá. Os filmes que passam hoje em dia são tão... estúpidos! - ela recostou-se no sofá. Nico tentou prestar atenção no filme, e passou uns bons quinze ou vinte minutos fitando a tela da televisão sem dizer nada. Rachel também não abriu a boca, e ele não se importou. Então Nico sentiu algo tocá-lo no ombro. Ele baixou os olhos para ver que Rachel havia dormido sentada, e sua cabeça havia pendido para o ombro do garoto.

- Nhmmm. - ela murmurou, ajustando a cabeça no peito de Nico - Gelado.

Nico sabia que seu corpo costumava ser mais frio do que o de uma pessoa normal, e acabou rindo daquilo. Uma parte dele queria acordar Rachel e dizer que era melhor ele ir para casa, mas outra parte achava bastante _interessante_ ficar ali com ela tão perto. Felizmente, ele não teve de decidir. Rachel abriu os olhos, olhou em volta e se sentou direito, envergonhada.

- Desculpe. - murmurou.

- Sem problemas. - Nico respondeu, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Rachel passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

- Eu vou... Hmm... Buscar alguma coisa para a gente comer. - e ela se levantou, indo a passos rápidos para a cozinha. Nico olhou de volta para a televisão, pegou o controle e começou a passar os canais. Nada tão bom.

Rachel voltou com um grande pote de sorvete de chocolate e duas colheres. Ela estendeu uma para Nico e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Achou alguma coisa?

- Não. - Nico respondeu, levando uma colherada de sorvete para a boca - Eu acho que... Hmm... Estava pensando em ir para casa.

Rachel torceu o nariz.

- Mas você nem tomou o sorvete! - argumentou.

- Acabamos de almoçar, Rach. Não estou com fome.

- Hm... - Rachel olhou para o pote, triste - Nico, eu... Preciso realmente te agradecer. Você me livrou de um baita problemão. Obrigada.

Nico sorriu para ela.

- Não foi nada.

Ele observou enquanto Rachel ia lentamente ficando vermelha enquanto encarava o pote de sorvete, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Bom... você estava só encenando quando disse aquilo? Aquilo tudo sobre me proteger e... você sabe. Estar do meu lado.

Nico viu naquilo a oportunidade perfeita. Era a sua chance de dizer logo a ela. Antes que perdesse a coragem. Mas contar a ela a verdade era o mesmo que desistir de ser seu amigo. O pior era que não contar tornava-se cada vez mais pertubador. Olhar para ela e não poder ser sincero era o que mais incomodava Nico. Ele suspirou.

- Não. Eu... aquilo tudo era, hm, verdade.

Ele comprimiu os olhos, com medo de ver a reação dela. Então ouviu a voz de Rachel, e ela tinha um tom levemente desesperado:

- Até sobre... me amar?

Nico prendeu a respiração.

- Sim.

E não abriu os olhos, tal como uma criancinha que havia feito bagunça e estava com medo de encarar a mãe irritada. Esperou que Rachel dissesse alguma coisa. Ela não disse, por um tempo longo demais. Nico lentamente abriu os olhos, e encontrou Rachel sentada a alguns centímetros dele, olhando para o subitamente interessante pote de sorvete em suas mãos.

- Me... me desculpe. - murmurou Nico, envergonhado. Rachel olhou para ele.

- Por que você está se desculpando, Garoto dos Mortos? - ela perguntou em um tom triste.

- Bem... Você é o _Oráculo_, certo?

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça. - Não quer dizer que eu não ame as pessoas, também.

Nico a encarou. Rachel estava com aquela mesma expressão que tivera a cerca de uma hora atrás, quando ele dissera que a amava para seu pai. Seus olhos estavam levemente molhados e ela sorria ternamente.

- V-você diz... - a voz de Nico tremeu.

- Di Angelo, - Rachel virou o corpo no sofá para ficar de frente para ele - eu acho que vou ter que ficar te devendo alguns favores. Bem, eu vou precisar que você finja ser meu namorado para os meus pais, de agora em diante. - Nico começou a se sentir estranhamente quente quando percebeu que Rachel estava cada vez mais perto - Nós vamos ter que parecer bem convincentes.

Ela o beijou. O cérebro de Nico parecia estar dando cambalhotas em sua cabeça e, seu coração, pulando em algum tipo de cama elástica. Instintivamente, ele segurou a cintura dela, e pôde sentir o quanto seu corpo era mais quente que o dele. As mãos de Rachel agora estavam em sua nuca, e Nico achou que devia estar maluco quando ela se separou dele.

- Você pode me ajudar?

Ele sorriu.

- Claro. Com prazer.

**Está tão ruim quanto eu achei que estava? Não hesite em comentar.**


End file.
